


Find Everything You Were Looking For?

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Dates, Fluff, Humor, I hope lol, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, art store au, artist Liam, did I mention the fluff? haha, if that's even a thing, more like retail au?, shy guys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "A handsome art store employee? Do tell" Harry teased, Zayn rubbing his forehead. The two sitting at a small table in the back of the coffee shop where they worked."I was a total idiot. I mean....I need help a lot. That's not weird sounding" he groaned, Harry laughing a bit."You were clearly overtaken by his charm...or something to that effect" he said, Zayn nodding.Or where Liam works at an art store and Zayn finds himself going back for more than art supplies, though he does need those too.





	Find Everything You Were Looking For?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're up for a new story.  
> Another fluffy au haha, can't beat good fluff though right?  
> At least I hope it's good fluff (Sweats nervously)  
> Anyway hope you enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like, commenting helps me to know how you all feel lol  
> (Own nothing all mistakes are my own)

       "Alright that will be 4.75" Liam said, hitting the register buttons. The woman handing over her money, Liam opening the drawer and giving her change.

 "Thank you have a nice night" he offered, the woman smiling and leaving. Liam looked around, another rather empty evening. Though when you work at an art store how busy can it really get?

 "Thanks for covering my break Liam" Sue, another employee said. 

 "Oh no problem, I still need to stock those brushes before I head out" he chuckled, Sue giving that knowing look. Walking to the back the store a few customers were still wandering around, Liam letting out a sigh. He really did like his job, it fit to his scheduling needs and he didn't mind the quiet so much. His friend Niall worked in a restaurant downtown, he was always talking about how crowded and loud it is in the kitchen. Liam chuckled, not really his type of workplace. Then there was Louis, who worked at a clothing store. Explaining how people are total slobs who can't pick up after themselves after trying on or looking through clothes.

 "All jobs have there pro's and con's. Nothing's perfect" Liam thought, turning down the paint brush aisle. The stack of cardboard boxes still on the cart where he left it, though a guy was peering into and around the boxes.

 "Can I help you?" Liam asked, the guy turning to look at him. Liam froze, this guy was....he was so....attractive. His dark hair and tan complexion, those brown eyes.

 "I wasn't trying to open your boxes or anything" he joked, putting his hands up.

"But you did look a little lost" Liam countered jokingly, despite being rather nervous. The guy laughed softly,

 "Yeah...despite coming here a lot I still have trouble finding things" he said sheepishly, Liam walking up to him.

 "Well...I'm here to help" he smiled, the guy looking a bit nervous himself.

 "I can't seem to find the flat head Windsor brand brushes. Your ad said it they were half off this week" the dark hair guy explained, Liam nodding.

 "Yep, I know just the place. Here follow me" he said, both him and the guy walking off to the display near the front of the store.

 "I passed this on my way back to the brush aisle" the guy laughed, Liam chuckling.

"Yeah, it's an odd spot. We, for some reason, always put our sale items all over the place" he joked. The guy laughing again, picking out a package of brushes.

 "So....are you new here?" the guy suddenly asked, Liam was a bit taken back but in a good way?

 "Just...because...I come here a lot and I've never seen you around is all" he added quickly, his face slightly red.

 "I just started last month but....I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other...since you shop here a lot" Liam replied, hoping that wasn't a completely creepy response. The guy smiled and nodded,

 "I'm sure we will...I always need help it seems" he laughed.

 "That's why I'm here" Liam commented, the guy nodding again.

 "Have a good night" he offered before heading to the checkout,

 "Have a good night....too" Liam fumbled out. He felt equal parts embarrassed and equal parts....well he wasn't sure what the other part was but it was....nice.

 

 

 

 

     "A handsome art store employee? Do tell" Harry teased, Zayn rubbing his forehead. The two sitting at a small table in the back of the coffee shop where they worked.

 "I was a total idiot. I mean....I need help a lot. That's not weird sounding" he groaned, Harry laughing a bit.

 "You were clearly overtaken by his charm...or something to that effect" he said, Zayn nodding.

 "He's....really good looking. He seemed kinda nervous acting too, though I don't know why. I think we had a banter going or something" he explained.

 "Maybe he was just as taken with you as you were to him" Harry suggested,

"Do you know what his name is?" he then asked, Zayn's eyes growing wide.

 "Ughh, no I was so nervous I never even looked at his name tag" he exhaled, Harry clearly trying to stop a laugh.

 "Oh man Zayn....he _must_ have been something" he winked, Zayn feeling stupid to say the least. Of all things to miss, now he didn't even know they guys name.

 "I'm blowing this way out of proportion. It was....probably just a one time thing. That and it happened two days ago" he blurted out, not wanting to get his hopes up or anything like that.

 "Mhmm, that's what I thought when I first met Louis here. Then he started coming in more and then he started coming in only for me and not for the coffee and now we're a couple" Harry said, Zayn nodding.

 "Well...I don't know" he sighed,

 "Don't worry Zayn, like seriously don't worry. You'll end up tripping over yourself if you do see him again" Harry stated,

 "Come on guys break is over" their manager said.

 "We still have five minutes" Harry said, looking at the clock.

 "That was five minutes ago. Up and up, it may be slow now but everyone will be here for their mid afternoon pre rush hour pick me up" she said, Zayn trying to stifle a laugh. The two walked back to their spots behind the counter.

 "I mean really Haz, how often am I buying art supplies?" Zayn joked, washing a few cups at the sink. Harry crossed his arms,

 "Really Zayn? You go through drawing pencils like every other week. Not to mention your _other_ art supplies. I have a feeling he'll be seeing you a lot" he stated in a matter of fact tone. 

 "Yeah...I guess so" Zayn mumbled in response. A few customers walking to the counter, Harry moving to take their orders.

 

 

 

 

     "So no sign of your mystery man lately?" Louis chuckled, Liam pulling into a parking spot behind the fast food place.

 "No nothing yet. I mean how often does someone really need art supplies?" Liam asked,

 "That's a good point" Niall spoke up from the back seat.

 "Harry knows a guy who does art, I think. He seems to run out of supplies pretty fast" Louis spoke, opening the food bag and passing a burger back to Niall.

 "I mean it's not like I just wait for him to come back. I have to do my job" Liam laughed,

 "Here I thought you were staring wistfully out the front windows, waiting for his return" Niall joked, Louis laughing in response.

 "Guys come on....it was just a chance meeting" Liam sighed, no use getting all worked up over something like this.

 "Liam if you've forgotten, Harry and I had a chance meeting too" Louis began,

 "Oh boy here we go" Niall laughed, unwrapping his burger, Liam handing him some napkins.

 "And I won't go into detail this time but things like that can happen" he finished, giving Niall a stern look. Liam was busy chewing a few fries before answering,

 "Yeah but when have I ever had that kind of luck? Besides he was so good looking I doubt he'd even be single" he replied,

 "Yet he was flirting with you wasn't he?" Niall asked. Yeah...Liam felt it was some sort of flirty banter or something. It was mutual though, that was clear enough.

 "It seemed like it" Liam said, Louis nodding.

 "Don't sell yourself short Liam, you're a good guy and you said he was acting nervous too right? He could have been just as nervous as you" he went on. Niall nodding in agreement, since his mouth was full.

 "Well...I have a wonderful eight hour shift waiting for me on Saturday. So maybe he'll make an appearance then" Liam remarked, 

 "Eight hours? That's pretty much your entire day" Niall commented.

 "You bet" Liam replied, not too thrilled about it himself,

 "Sounds like my place too" Louis sighed, taking a drink of his milkshake.

 "Okay enough about me. Dazzle me with your stories now" Liam joked, the other two laughing in response.

 

 

 

     Saturday rolled around, Liam checking his watch again. It was only around one? He came in at twelve and worked until eight, he already felt like he'd been here for hours.

 "Liam, mind helping me pull this cart?" Sue asked, the large cart filled with stock to be put out on the floor.

 "Oh, no problem" he said grabbing the handle.

 "We're off to the faux plant section" Sue joked, both beginning to walk to the section near the front of the store.

 "Why is this so heavy if it's filled with plastic flowers?" Liam asked, making sure not to knock over any displays.

 "Decorative rocks and pots too I think" she replied, _that_ made more sense.

 "I need to finish putting out all the sketch books after this" Liam commented, knowing he still had about three boxes left to empty.

 "You know, we spend a lot of time stocking for an art store" Sue laughed, Liam chuckling in agreement.

 "Thanks for the help Liam" she smiled, both finally arriving at the faux plant section.

 "No problem Sue, see you later" Liam replied, beginning to walk back to the art supplies section. Out of all the people he worked with, he got along with Sue best. She was older but really nice, a lot of the other employees were either really stuck up or just needlessly rude. Liam tried to be nice to everyone but some days were more taxing than others. Walking up to his few boxes, he began putting the different sketch book in their proper places. Liam's mind wandered a bit, would he see that guy again? If he did.....would the guy even want to talk or anything? It's not like he can have a full conversation anyway, he is working after all.

 "I'm just...being weird about it" he sighed, cutting open the next box. Truth be told he was thinking about him more often than not but....

 "Excuse me, can you help me for a moment?" someone asked, Liam's train of thought halting as he turned around. His eyes grew wide...it was him! The guy!

 "Oh hey, I guess we're seeing each other sooner than later" he laughed, Liam nodding.

 "Yeah...hey, I mean yes, how can I help you?" he asked, the guy pausing for a beat,

 "I uh...need help finding....drawing pencils..yeah. You see mine ended up splitting and I'm looking for another brand and...stuff" the guy explained.

 "Okay, well follow me and I'll show you what we have" Liam said, putting his books down and heading down a nearby aisle.

 "So they split? I didn't even know that happened" he questioned, the guy nodding.

 "Yep, the lead ended up being really low quality. I was...a little more than upset" he admitted,

 "You didn't get them from here did you?" Liam then asked, the guy shaking his head.

 "No another place" he said as they arrived by the pencils.

 "I wouldn't want us getting a bad rep or anything" Liam joked, the guy laughing again. Liam kinda liked his laugh, 

 "Nah, I'm always satisfied with what I buy here" he remarked. Liam stood for a second,

 "Well...I need to get back to stocking so...if you need me, please feel free to come and find me" he offered, the guy smiling again.

 "Yeah I will" he said, just looking at Liam...a soft look maybe? Liam nodded, mostly to himself and headed back to his current task.

 

 

 

      Zayn let out a breath, why was he being so awkward? Not only that but he was basically staring at the guy, again.

 "I'm going to scare him away at this rate" he thought, looking through the packs of pencils. Yes, his pencils did in fact split, that was sadly true. Zayn was sure Harry was giving himself a pat on the back for being right about him having to buy more supplies so soon.

 "Well, it's not all bad...minus the cost I guess" he chuckled, glancing through a few more packages. There wasn't really a way to tell the quality until he started using them.

 "Guess these are as good as any" Zayn said, wanting to find that guy again and thank him. Since he didn't actually say thank you before. Heading back over to the sketchbook section, he spotted him opening another box.

 "Excuse me?" Zayn said, the guy looking back at him...ugh, he's so good looking!

 "I..just wanted to say thanks" he said,

 "For helping me find the pencils I mean" Zayn added, looking at the name tag on his shirt.

 "So thank you, Liam P" he smiled, the guy glancing down at his name tag.

"Yeah totally!...I mean yes, you're welcome...from me, Liam....P. That is my name" he said.

 "I hope your pencils work out for you" Liam added, Zayn nodding.

 "Yep, me too, I draw...a lot so..." he trailed off, still trying to not be nervous and awkward.

 "That's cool, do you need anything else?" Liam asked, Zayn kinda wishing he did.

 "Nope, that's all for me for now" he joked, 

 "Then, I'll see you around then?" Liam said, though it sounded more like a question to Zayn.

 "Yeah, like I said, I'm sure we'll see each other soon...Liam P" Zayn smiled, Liam smiling back. They offered some sort of small wave to each other before Zayn walked to the checkout.

 "Did you find everything you were looking for?" the woman asked, 

 "Yes....I did, thank you" Zayn replied, unable to hold back a rather large smile. The woman just raised her eyebrow,

 "That's good then" she said, scanning the item.

 

 

 

      Zayn sat in the drivers seat of his car, still in the store parking lot. Harry said if he saw the guy, Liam, again to call as soon as he was out of the store.

 "I wonder what he'll say" he chuckled, dialing the number and waiting as it rang. He opened his window, it was a bit warmer than he thought it'd be. For a day in early May that is.

 "So you saw him I take it?" Harry chuckled over the receiver.

 "Yep...he actually ended up helping me again" Zayn said sheepishly, Harry making a slight aw sound.

 "Did you at least see his name tag this time?" he laughed,

 "Yeah, his name is Liam P" Zayn said, still smiling a bit. Harry was quiet for more than a few seconds, almost mumbling to himself.

 "Harry are you okay? You don't know him do you?" Zayn laughed, now _that_ would be something.

 "I don't....think so? I don't know, it almost sounds familiar to me, but Liam's a common name I guess" Harry finally replied, still not sounding too sure of himself.

 "Did you introduce yourself?" he questioned, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "No....I mean, that would be weird wouldn't it? Like just randomly telling him my name out of context" he said,

 "Yeah, I kinda get your point. That's not normal when talking to a store employee" Harry laughed.

 "Oh! Maybe instead you could send him to your Artsy page, your name _and_ art is on there. Two birds with one stone" he quickly added. Zayn nodded to himself, that...wouldn't be too bad. He is always mentioning his art around him.

 "Maybe...it's not like he asks about it. He probably just thinks I'm some creepy stalker or something" Zayn confessed.

 "What? No way, he was excited to see you right?" Harry asked, 

 "He did ask...if I'd see him around so, I guess that's a plus" Zayn answered, thinking back to their conversation.

 "And I bet he was still all shy too right?" Harry remarked,

 "Yeah, but he wasn't the only one" Zayn chuckled.

 "See? I don't think he dislikes seeing you, especially with the way you say he acts when you show up. I think you're safe" Harry answered.

 "I do like your idea about giving him my Artsy page. Maybe next time I see him..." Zayn trailed off, knowing a lot of his current ideas hinged on maybes.

 "Wouldn't hurt to try, in my opinion anyway" Harry offered,

 "We can talk more about this later Harry, I need to get home, otherwise I'll still be here when it gets dark" Zayn laughed.

 "Sounds good, see you later then" Harry said before hanging up. Zayn starting up his car, thoughts of Liam still filling his head.

 

 

 

 

     "Okay and how do you think I should have gone about asking his name?" Liam chuckled, Niall taping his chin.

 "Well....er no...You could have...no not that either" Niall mumbled, Liam trying not to chuckle too much.

 "Okay fine, you got me" Niall laughed, shaking his head.

 "See? It's not so easy, I mean I wanted to ask but I couldn't think of a way without it being weird"  Liam admitted, Niall now nodding in agreement.

 "You could always say something like "Hey art guy" then he would be like, "no my name is...blah blah blah" Niall offered, Liam laughing a bit.

 "That could work, though if his name is blah blah blah I'll let you know right away" he laughed, Niall smiling himself.

 "Well on the plus side he knows _your_ name, so you're making progress" he added, Liam nodding a bit.

 "I don't want to be creepy but...I want to know more about him. What type of art does he do? What's he really like?" Liam listed off, finding himself thinking of this guy more often lately.

 "At least we know you aren't only in it for his looks" Niall remarked,

 "I mean, he's really good looking but I feel there is so much more to him and I just...I don't know how to explain it" Liam went on, not too sure of it himself. Honestly he felt like he was just rambling at this point.

 "No Liam, it's okay, you're just genuinely interested in him. Nothing wrong with that" Niall said,

 "Better than being a shallow Susan, as Louis puts it" he added lightly, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "I don't think I've ever heard Louis use that term before" he commented, Niall nodding firmly.

 "It's true I've heard him use it on more than one occasion. Next time he's here, I'll ask" he stated.

 "That's funny though, I'm friends with a woman at work named Sue, and she's not shallow at all" Liam laughed, Niall laughing as well.

 "Sorry to just go off topic here Niall" Liam sighed, Niall giving him a surprised look.

 "Liam really? We can talk about anything, you know that. Besides we're only two points ahead of the other team and I was starting to get nervous" he explained, Liam chuckling.

 "I'm sure we can pull it off" he smiled, Niall starting the game back up.

 

 

 

 

     Liam let out a yawn, why was it when they had truck deliveries he was always scheduled to work so early?

 "At least I can leave at one and catch Louis before he heads off to work" he thought, Louis' hours have been crazy lately and he felt like he's barely seen him. Though Louis did mention a lot of people are leaving the store for one reason or another, so he has to cover more shifts.

 "I wonder if he's seen Harry lately?" Liam thought, stacking a few boxes. Even though Louis has a habit of going on and on about Harry, Liam hasn't actually met him yet. Seems nice enough though, from what he's heard that is. 

 "Liam when you're finished here I need you to bring out the yarn shipment and put that on the floor" his manager said, giving that _time is money_ look again.

 "I'll do that" Liam replied, his manager heading off to do whatever it is he does.

 "Liam you can head out to do that. We can manage here" Tyler, the stockroom guy, as everyone calls him said. Usually he's pretty short but maybe he's in a better mood today?

 "Thanks, sorry to jump ship" Liam replied, putting the few boxes on a nearby cart.

 "Nah, you help more than most, so it's all good" Tyler commented as Liam left the stock room. On the plus side, he didn't need to lug around rocks and pots with this yarn too. So moving everything was pretty light. There were just too many boxes to carry in one go. Liam let out a little sigh, It had been two weeks since he saw his mystery guy. Not that....he was counting the days or anything.

 "Maybe....he already has someone and I was just...being a fool" he thought, suddenly feeling oddly heavy in his chest.

 "No, if that's the case he wouldn't flirt with me, more than once" Liam added, not wanting to get all depressed over this. People get busy, he probably has a job too and art supplies are made to last....mostly. Liam shook his negative thoughts away as he cut open the first yarn box.

 "I wish we could...somehow talk more. Work isn't the best place for a conversation" he thought, knowing talking was "strictly forbidden" or however his manager puts it. Liam knew they weren't at the exchanging numbers point either. He let out a huff,

 "I'm over thinking this, I just need to let things happen the way they're supposed to" Liam thought, stacking more yarn onto the shelves. Though, that was always easier said than done.

 

 

 

 

     "I know I always bring up my art so here's my Artsy"

"Hey, I'm always mentioning my art so you wanna take a gander at my Artsy page?"

 

"Take a gander? Really?" Zayn thought. He talked this over with Harry yesterday, he should know what to say by now. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled into the art store parking lot. He had to make this fast because he had to get to work by 12:30.

 "I need to grab the canvas pack and....hope that Liam P is _actually_ working today. Then pray I'm not going to make a fool of myself" Zayn listed off. Getting out of his car and heading into the store, it was...well as empty as you'd expect so early in the day. Zayn walked to the canvas section, hoping they still had the three pack on sale. On top of that he was glancing around to see if he could spot Liam P.

 "Ugh...I feel like such a creep" he suddenly thought, trying to find him like this made him feel like....a stalker or something. He held the small piece of paper in his hand, 

 "Maybe...I shouldn't even bother" Zayn mumbled, the guy was probably spoken for anyway.

 "May I help you with something?" a voice asked, Zayn turning around. His eye grew wide,

 "Liam P" he said, smiling slightly. Liam smiling back too.

 "Oh hey, we meet again" he said happily, Zayn nodding.

 "I thought maybe you moved on to another art store or something" he joked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "No way, I'm here to pick up some canvas' actually" he commented, 

 "In that case, I'll show you back then" Liam offered, both walking together. Zayn fiddled with the piece of paper in his pocket.

 "Working early today I take it?" he asked, Liam nodding.

 "Yeah, today was truck day so, stocking for everyone" he sighed,

 "I know the feeling I need to head to work after this myself" Zayn confessed. Liam looking over at him,

 "You look nice" Liam suddenly blurted out, Zayn's face heating up.

 "Well...I mean, everyone has to look nice for work and...not that you don't normally look nice..." Liam rambled,

 "Oh look the canvas aisle" he added quickly.

 "I uh...I better get back" Liam mumbled, clearly embarrassed, Zayn finding all this too cute.

 "Wait! I...I mean here take this" he said, fumbling with the folded piece of paper as he handed it to Liam.

 "I...talk about my art a lot and I figured why not? Right?" he said. That was _not_ one of the things he had planned to say yesterday with Harry. Liam opened the paper, a smile crossing his face.

 "There's a message feature on the page, so you can....tell me if you like anything" Zayn added, shyly. Hoping he made a small point about wanting to talk more.

 "No way, you have an Artsy? That's so cool, I can't wait to check it out" Liam said, looking genuinely excited about it.

 "I'm...I'm glad" Zayn smiled, feeling excited to say the least.

"I really better go though, thanks again" Liam said, offering another smile.

 "Uh..Liam P" Zayn said, catching him before he left.

 "You...look nice too" he said, glad he was able to muster enough courage to say so. Liam's face turned slightly red.

 "Th...thank you" he said before heading off, Zayn catching him giggle a bit before turning the corner. He turned back to the canvas pack he wanted to buy.

 "I...I have to tell Harry" he smiled, almost excited that he had work today.

 

 

      

     "What? We spent like an hour and a half working on what to say yesterday" Harry commented, Zayn knowing he was joking despite his serious face. Lunch rush was nearly over but the front counter was still slammed with people. Zayn was throwing together another Chai Latte, putting it on the counter for a rather impatient looking woman. After making an assortment of coffee's and teas the place was finally settled down, a few people at tables but nothing crazy.

 "I think people took money _out_ of the tip jar this time" Zayn sighed, Harry nodding.

 "You know honestly, I wouldn't doubt it" he added, wiping off the blender. Zayn knew the importance of a good cup of coffee but geez people, manners? Self control?

 "Whatever" he mumbled, washing a few dishes in the sink.

 "Anyway, what else happened? You walked in here with a huge smile and I want details" Harry chuckled, Zayn smiling...again.

 "He said I look nice" he commented, Harry nudging him with his elbow.

 "Did he now?" he grinned slyly, Zayn trying to keep his blush from spreading too much.

 "You _did_ give him your artsy page right?" Harry asked, a bit more serious again. Zayn nodded,

 "Yep, he was really excited about it actually. I told him to message me if he liked anything" he explained, putting the towel back on the rack.

 "Oooo, nice way to get a conversation started" Harry chuckled, putting the blender glass back in it's base.

 "I thought so too. Oh, I also told him he looked nice" Zayn added, Harry making a slight aw sound.

 "This is all too cute Zayn" he smiled, Zayn laughing a bit.

 "I'm just glad I ran into him, it was a different time than I usually go and I figured I'd be holding onto that piece of paper for a month or something" he admitted.

 "Maybe...." Harry began,

 " _Maybe_ it's time for Zayn to take inventory in the back and time for Harry to clean the tables" their manager suddenly stated. Both guys jumping a bit at her random appearance.

 "Well, off you go" she said, basically shooing them off.

 "We can talk more later" Harry offered, Zayn nodding as he took a clipboard into the stockroom. He was definitely looking forward to heading home and checking his artsy page later.

 

 

 

 

     Liam had to admit he, whatever reason, was a bit nervous.

 "I'm just looking at his art and potentially talking to him..." he sighed, typing the name of the mystery guys shop into the search bar. Finding it, Liam clicked on the link.

 "His name is Zayn...." he read, almost more excited about finally knowing his name than the art itself. Clicking on his shop Liam was....taken back to say the least. Paintings, fanart from comics and a few shows that Liam was a personal fan of and even handmade keychains.

 "His stuff is great" he commented, opening tabs....for pretty much everything. Liam always enjoyed art, granted he wasn't the best at it but it was mostly for fun. Zayn was...on a whole other level though, his take on landscapes. How he could do something serious but at the same time make cute character keychains. Liam scrolled through the pages, one tab after another until he glanced over at his clock.

 "It's already been an hour?" he asked himself, chuckling at how caught up in this he was. He noticed a small option to contact the shop owner.

 "Well...he did say to message him if I liked anything" he thought, but Liam felt that maybe it'd be better not to say he liked literally _everything_ he did. That would be a bit creepy wouldn't it? Clicking on it, a small message box opened. Typing in his email, his hands hovered over the keyboard.

 "What... _do_ I say?" Liam asked himself, thinking up different messages.

 "I should just be...casual?" he said, beginning to type.

 

_"Hey, it's Liam P, from the art store? We've talked a few times._ _You wanted me to message you if I liked anything and I have to say I'm really liking you're work overall. We share the same taste in comics and shows too, which is pretty cool in my opinion. Really good work._

 

Liam hit send, he hoped this would act as a catalyst for more conversations or something. 

 "Well, guess I can only wait now" Liam thought, taking another glance through his page before shutting everything down.

 "Zayn" he smiled to himself, feeling a bit giddy again.

 

 

 

      Zayn smiled as he read through another message from Liam. He had gotten the first message through his Artsy page a week ago. The same day when he gave Liam the paper with his shop's name on it. Zayn considered that a plus, they talked for a bit over that chat feature until Liam suggested they switched over to regular email. Zayn was hoping to bring up texting soon, a normal step right?

 "Zayn...ZAYN!" Harry stated, a little too loudly.

 "What? What, I'm here" he replied, putting his phone down.

 "I swear, you and Liam talk everyday, can't you spare a few minutes?" he laughed. Zayn knowing full well Harry does the same when he talks to Louis.

 "Yeah I know, and the black top would look better" Zayn commented, Harry looking at the shirt he was holding.

 "Yeah, it's nice but I'm not picking an outfit. I'm putting clean clothes away" Harry laughed. Zayn's face warming up a bit.

 "I'm not mad or blaming you Zayn, only joking around" he added, hanging his clothes up.

 "It's so nice having a day off today" Harry sighed, Zayn letting out a huff.

 "Yeah for you, I still need to go in at six until close" he remarked,

 "Well....yeah I got nothing" Harry shrugged, unable to find a plus apparently.

 "So have you and Liam started texting yet?" he asked, putting the last of his clothes away and sitting next to Zayn.

 "No, I'm hoping to bring it up soon...honestly I want to..I don't know" Zayn began,

 "Ask him out?" Harry finished, Zayn nodding.

 "Is it too soon? I like that...we're even talking at all but you know, I wouldn't mind more" he confessed, looking at his phone again. Harry looked as if he was thinking,

 "I know how you feel Zayn. But maybe you should move up to texting first. Not saying he isn't interested but one step at a time" he chuckled, Zayn knowing he had a point.

 "On top of it, you seem to really get along, since you literally talk everyday" Harry smiled, Zayn nodding happily,

 "We...have a lot more in common than I thought. He's....really great actually" he said, unable to hold back a smile. Harry patting his back,

"I'm really happy for you Zayn" he smiled, he knew Harry meant it. He wasn't the type to lie, especially about important things.

 "Thanks Harry, me too" he said.

 

 

 

      Liam let out a yawn as he walked into the coffee shop. He normally wouldn't get a coffee on his way home from work but today was one of those days.

 "Ugh, why am I so tired?" he thought, hoping because it was around six the end of workday rush would be over.

 "First here, then I can hang out with Louis" he mumbled, knowing he had _a lot_ to share. Especially since Louis wanted all the details about Zayn. Niall was all caught up but Louis only had bits and pieces, due to his crazy work schedule. Standing behind a few other customers, Liam scanned the menu board.

 "Guess just a small iced coffee" he thought, not in the mood for anything crazy. 

 "Just a moment please" a guy asked, something about that voice....sounded familiar. Liam couldn't tell because of the blue hat...visor thing he was wearing but...

 "Okay, how may I...Liam!?" Zayn asked, clearly as taken back as Liam was.

"Zayn?! This is where you work?" he asked, Zayn merely nodding.

 "This...is crazy" he laughed, Liam smiling, suddenly feeling a bit more awake.

 "What can I get you then?" he smiled, that smile that Liam couldn't stop thinking about.

 "Just a small iced coffee please" Liam replied, Zayn hitting the register screen.

 "Okay 5.95" he said, Liam paying.

 "I uh...I'm actually due for a break, if you'd...wanna stick around? For a bit?" Zayn offered,

 "Yeah..sure totally. I'm heading home myself so...yeah" Liam rambled, trying not to make it so obvious that he was excited. Zayn nodded, heading into the back as another employee made his drink. Zayn soon reappeared and made his way to the front of the counter where Liam was waiting.

 "I'll...grab a table" Zayn offered,

 "Yeah, I'll meet you in a second" Liam replied. He grabbed his drink and offered a thank you to the girl but she seemed too busy to notice. Walking over to Zayn, he took a seat across from him.

 "Honestly, what are the odds?" Liam said, knowing it was what they were both thinking.

"I know right? But...I'm really glad actually" Zayn said quietly, Liam's stomach flipping.

 "Is it always this busy?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding with a silly expression. Liam chuckling,

 "We may get a break from maybe one to three? But it seems like people just never stop coming in" Zayn explained. He took off his visor...hat thing, running his fingers through his hair.

 "You look hot" Liam remarked, Zayn smiling all of a sudden.

 "I mean....you look warm...like working with coffee...makes the air...warm" Liam added, clearly rambling.

 "Well...you look hot too Liam" Zayn said,

 "Cause of your ice coffee...must be warm out....today. Want to...cool off" he added quickly, both clamming up.

"Zayn?" Liam asked after a few beats.

 "Yeah what is it Liam?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Would you be up for exchanging numbers?" Liam questioned, feeling oddly nervous.

 "I mean, I know we email know but...I don't know, is that okay?" he added, since Zayn wasn't actually saying anything.

 "I....well next email, I was going to ask if _you_ wanted to exchange numbers" Zayn said, smiling again. Liam couldn't help but smile too, okay when _wasn't_ he smiling with Zayn involved. Liam pulled out his phone, Zayn doing the same. After exchanging numbers Zayn's face fell a bit.

 "I...need to get back to work, sorry Liam" he sighed,

 "No it's okay Zayn. I'm glad we...ran into each other and stuff" Liam smiled. 

 "So am I. I hope it happens again soon" Zayn offered as they both stood up.

 "Maybe I'll stop back in for coffee more often then" Liam said playfully, Zayn nodding happily.

 "I'll text you?" he asked,

 "Please do" Liam chuckled before leaving. 

 "Louis _really_ needs to be caught up now" Liam smiled, knowing that this upbeat feeling wasn't from the coffee.

 

 

 

      "What? Are you serious? The day I have off is the day _your_ Liam comes in?" Harry asked, almost in total disbelief.

 "Harry, he's not _my_ Liam...just" Zayn began, not entirely sure what to say.

 "Zayn, he called you hot and you also called him hot. Despite the actual warm temps, it was clearly mutual complimenting" Harry laughed before taking a bite of some pizza. Zayn suggested this impromptu after work meal. He was so excited to share about Liam showing up that he couldn't wait.

 "Annnd you have each others numbers. So that's a weirdly coincidental plus" Harry added, laughing. Zayn chuckling too at the fact at how recently he brought it up.

 "He also said he'd stop in more often now. So I feel like you'll see him at some point" Zayn commented, Harry eating his food.

 "See Zayn? He's going to see you, honestly do you think our coffee is that good?" Harry said, Zayn making a slight face.

 "Well....it's not bad per say" he began, Harry making a slight face.

 "Well considering this happened with Louis too, I'd say he's really just showing up for you with coffee as an after thought" Harry chuckled. Zayn took another bite of his pizza, despite the fact his stomach was filled with butterflies at the moment.

 "Actually, I have to stop by the art store again. I could text Liam and find out when he's working and we 

could go together. You'd finally have a face for the name" Zayn suggested, 

 "That would be fun. I'll try not to embarrass you _too_ much" Harry joked, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "Please don't, I want him to like me" he chuckled, knowing Harry wouldn't actually say anything rude or overly personal.

 "I guess....I can hold off on your embarrassing stories for now then" Harry sighed, feigning defeat, Zayn letting out a laugh.

"Yeah I'll remember that for when I finally meet Louis" he commented, Harry shrugging.

 "You're too late Malik, he already knows all my embarrassing things" he said, waving off Zayn's comment.

 "Wow all of them?" Zayn asked, almost in disbelief.

 "Yes and he loves me anyway" Harry answered, Zayn's face falling a bit.

 "Hey Zayn, don't worry. I know you've been single, and loving it, for a while but things are looking up right?" Harry said happily. Zayn nodded, chuckling at the _single and loving it_ comment.

 "They are, I....have a good feeling about Liam" he smiled, Harry nodding happily in return.

 

 

 

 

      Liam let out a frustrated breath. He was really into this new rpg game he bought but man, these enemies were something else. His phone vibrated on the cushion next to him,

 "Oh maybe it's Niall or Louis" he thought, pausing his game.    

 

**Zayn: Liam? It's Zayn, from the coffee shop?**

 

Liam couldn't help but smile,

**Liam: That's crazy, I just met a guy named Zayn at a coffee shop a couple days ago ;P**

**Zayn: Oh a joker huh?**

**Zayn: What if you didn't remember me? Or didn't put my name in your contacts yet?**

 

Liam was chuckling now, Zayn was....funny and clever all at once.

 

**Liam: How could I forget you? That and I put your name in at the coffee shop**

**Zayn: I am pretty unforgettable though :P**

Liam shook his head, was he always this cute acting?

 

**Liam: Modest too I see lol**

**Liam: But you aren't wrong there :)**

 

he hoped that wasn't too forward, despite the fact they seemed to flirt with each other right off the bat.

 

**Zayn: Omg Liam, you're making me blush**

**Liam: Mission accomplished then ;P**

**Zayn: I did want to ask, when do you work next?**

 

 Liam stopped, trying to think back to his schedule. Friday he went in at 4:30, not sure when he got out though. Probably at closing,

 

  **Liam: Friday I go in at 4:30, why?**

**Zayn: I need to stop in and grab some stuff, so I figured why not see you too**

**Zayn: Is that okay?**

 

 It was Liam who was blushing now, just that Zayn admitted to wanting to see him. It made his heart speed up that's for sure.

 

**Liam: More than okay....I'm always glad to see you**

**Zayn: Friday it is then, sorry to cut this short but I gotta head out. See you soon?**

**Liam: Totally, I'll be looking forward to it :D**

**Zayn :D**

Liam kept glancing around. It was finally Friday, after what felt like a week of waiting.

 "It's only been an hour, he never said _when_ he'd show up" he thought, pushing a cart filled with marked down items. Another skeleton crew night, which meant Liam was talking care of two departments instead of just one.

 "I know the weather is nicer now but geez, why so many call offs?" he mumbled, stopping at the clearance section. On top of that, their boss was ruder than normal. Must be corporate related or something, that usually got their store managers in a bad mood. Liam began somewhat fixing the items on the shelves. Clearance was always a hassle because people felt it was grab and throw. Grab what you want then throw it back when it's not 99% off.

 "At least I know how Louis feels...more or less" he chuckled. Even though Liam had work piled up to his ears tonight, he still couldn't wait to see Zayn. They've been texting a lot more lately, okay so they still talk everyday. He wouldn't mind meeting up more in person though,

 "Maybe more coffee is in order" he thought lightly. Thinking back to the crazy coincidence of finding where Zayn works. Niall said if he didn't hear about all this first hand, he'd never believe it. Heck, Liam had a hard time believing it too, well some of it. Louis acted surprised but Liam felt like he really understood too. Not that Niall doesn't...just how Louis and Harry met and all that.

 "Excuse me can you help me find something?" a voice asked, Liam snapping back to his work.

 "Yes of course...." he trailed off, turning around to see Zayn trying to hold back a laugh.

 "Zayn hi!" Liam grinned, Zayn smiling back.

 "Hey Liam, sorry couldn't resist" he said, Liam laughing.

 "Well, let's not forget I know where you work now" he added, Zayn gasping slightly.

 "Guess we'll have to watch out for you then" another guy laughed, appearing next to Zayn. Liam's expression fell a bit....another guy? With Zayn?

 "Yeah...uh sure. So do you need help?" he asked, a bit more serious than he wanted to seem. Zayn looked a little puzzled.

 "I was....going to browse for a bit, can I see you again in a while?" he asked, looking hopeful. Liam nodded,

 "I'll be around too, so feel free" he said, turning back to his work. He heard them leave, he bite his lip a little.

 "Of course....of course Zayn would already be in a relationship, why wouldn't he be?" he thought, feeling stupid to say the least. Did he misread everything? The flirting....

 "I need to get back to work" he thought putting more of the items on the shelves.

 

 

 

 

     "That was weird, he was so happy a second ago" Zayn commented,

 "Was it something I said?" Harry asked, looking worried. 

"You said one thing, so I really doubt it" Zayn answered, both standing in the little kids craft section. Figuring it was far enough from clearance so they could figure this out. It was quiet for a beat, Harry suddenly looking up at Zayn with this....weird expression. He slapped Zayn's arm a few times,

 "Harry what the heck? What?" he asked. 

 "He thinks we're _together_!" Harry whisper yelled, Zayn's eyes widening.

 "We _aren't_ together though" Zayn whispered back, Harry nodding.

 "Well yeah,  _I_ know that and _you_ know that, but does _he_?" he asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "I mean, I come out from around the corner all fabulous and witty and then he just _assumes_ we're an item" Harry explained. Zayn was upset but Harry's fabulous and witty comment was making it hard not to laugh.

 "What...what do I do?" Zayn questioned, not wanting Liam to...give up on them or anything. Wait..was there a  _them_ to give up on?

 "Go find him...tell him you're single or at least tell him I have an _amazing_ boyfriend" Harry replied, 

 "Yeah...I think I'll lead with me being single" Zayn commented, Harry nodding.

 "I guess I'll be...around then?" he added, looking around. Zayn heading back to clearance to find Liam and sort this out. He turned the corner, trying to walk fast without making it look weird. Finding himself back at clearance he saw Liam slowly putting items on the shelves.

"Hey...Liam P?" Zayn joked, Liam quickly looking up at him.

 "Couldn't find something?" he asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Actually...I uh, Liam I'm single" he blurted out, Liam's eyes grew wide.

 "I'm just with my friend today...but we _aren't_ together. He already has a boyfriend and I...." Zayn trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

 "I was scared for a minute there. We flirt so much...I didn't know what to think" Liam said, rather shyly. Zayn's stomach flipping at his comment.

 "Yeah we do...I mean..." Zayn mumbled, still at a loss for words. Liam chuckled a little,

 "I'm....glad you told me though, saved us a lot of trouble" he said. Zayn nodding,

 "Well...how about I make it up to you?" he offered.

 "How?" Liam asked.

 "I know this nice little ice cream place, since it's been so warm lately we should go, you know, together" Zayn said,

 "Zayn....are you asking me out on a date?" Liam questioned coyly, Zayn's face warming up.

 "Why yes Liam, I am" he replied in an equally coy tone. Liam's expression changed into a rather wide smile.

 "I'd really enjoy going on a date with you" he said happily.

 "Great!....We can uh, work out the details later? I don't want you getting in trouble for talking" Zayn smiled, knowing how his own boss could be.

 "Good idea, I'll text you tomorrow?" Liam offered,

 "Yes, I'll be looking forward to it" Zayn smiled, offering a wave before leaving to find Harry.

 

 

 

 

     "Woah a date? Already?" Louis chuckled, Liam nodding happily.

 "That was fast, what happened?" Niall questioned, nudging Liam's arm with his elbow. Liam went on to explain the small misunderstanding and how Zayn came back and asked him out. In hindsight it was a rather short story, considering that it was pretty upsetting when it happened.

 "At least he cleared it up instead of it turning into some needlessly large problem for the two of you" Niall commented,

 "That's true, it wasn't even anyone's fault...just me I guess" Liam sighed.

 "Liam, no one can blame you for getting thrown off. Especially since you like Zayn so much. Don't worry about it" Louis interjected.

 "So where is he taking you then?" Niall asked,

 "He said a little ice cream place he knows. He's at work until six, so we have to figure out time and date after he gets home" Liam said,

 "What did his friend look like?" Louis remarked, Liam shrugged a bit.

 "I only caught a glimpse, brown hair, thin, maybe a bit taller? he listed off,

 "That's crazy! A guy who was in the restaurant the other day looked like that" Niall stated, Louis letting out a loud laugh.

"Nialler, that's one of the most vague descriptions ever. It could be anyone" he said, Liam chuckling a bit.

 "I was upset, it's not like I was staring at him or anything" he offered.

 "Hey Lou what's Harry think of all this?" Niall chuckled, Louis putting his hand up.

 "I haven't mentioned it yet, I don't want to jinx it or anything. I'll share after everything is said and done" he said in a matter of fact tone, Liam patting his shoulder.

 "Thanks for the help Lou" he laughed.

 "Considering you two have talked everyday for almost a month, this was naturally the next step" Niall offered, Liam's face warming up.

 "Yeah but...." he began,

 "Liam you're head over heels for this guy, nothing to be embarrassed about" Louis laughed.

 "How could you think we, your _best friends_ , couldn't see it?" Niall asked, feigning shock.

 "Oh man, if it was so easy for you two to see, do you think Zayn was able to figure it out too?" Liam asked sheepishly, Niall and Louis exchanged glances.

 "Yeah" they said in unison, Liam a little taken back.

 "Did...did you practice this or something?" he laughed.

 "Liam just stop worrying, everything is going to be fine" Louis said softly,

 "I agree, I think it'll be great. Just be sure to tell us all about it afterword" Niall added happily. Liam let out a small sigh, despite his nerves he had a good feeling about all this too.

 

 

 

      Zayn sat on a small bench outside the ice cream shop. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. He knew Liam would be a little late, since he hadn't heard of this place before. Which was fine, Zayn wasn't one to lose it over a few minutes difference.

"Guess it gives me more time to be nervous" he thought jokingly, despite his evening of pep talks and bedazzling with Harry, he was still nervous. Zayn let out a small laugh, he never would have thought that Harry would have bought that bedazzler for kids from the art store. Granted, it was more fun than Zayn would have thought. Harry was talking about doing a jacket next with smaller stones.

 "Glad he's getting his money's worth" he chuckled, glancing around the small parking lot. Zayn liked it here, it was quiet and a nice place to just talk. Checking his phone again, he heard a car pull up. Parking and getting out, Liam walked over to him. Zayn stood up, a smile forming on his lips.

 "Liam hey, any trouble getting here?" he asked, Liam shook his head.

 "No, the directions you gave were really helpful. No problems at all. Well minus traffic I guess" he smiled back, both guys just sorta looking at each other.

 "So you, wanna order then? We can sit and talk" Zayn motioned, 

 "Yeah, yeah sounds good" Liam said both walking to the window.

 "Are you finally going to order?" the girl asked, Zayn's face warming up.

 "Yes, I'd like a vanilla twister cone, with a chocolate dip please" he said, the girl nodding and heading back.

 "I love twister ice cream" Liam said, almost excitedly.

 "Same here, I rarely get anything else" Zayn chuckled, more or less starting at Liam. He couldn't get over how handsome he was....and that smile.

 "Here you are, what can I get you?" the girl asked after taking Zayn's money.

"A chocolate twister cone with strawberry dip please" Liam said, Zayn hoping it wasn't going to melt too fast. Liam payed and took his cone,

 "We can sit over here in the shade" Zayn pointed, a small covered table on the side of the building. Liam nodded, sitting across from each other.

 "Oh sorry I couldn't text you last night, I had to work a later shift" Zayn said,

 "It's okay, we're both pretty busy and even if it's quick updates, I just like hearing from you" Liam replied, kinda quietly.

 "I...like hearing from you too Liam, you're always making me laugh" Zayn admitted, Liam looking back up at him.

 "I'm glad to hear that and the feeling's also mutual" he said, Zayn smiling again, not that he had...really stopped yet. It was quiet as they ate their ice cream,

 "It's nice here Zayn, I like it" Liam smiled, looking around.

 "I do too, it's nice to have some quiet now and then you know?" he replied,

 "Well not too quiet, I want to hear about your day" Liam chuckled.

 "Only if you tell me about yours too" Zayn replied coyly, Liam nodding.

 

 

 

      "Well I'm glad he's getting his money's worth" Liam laughed, Zayn nodding happily.

"That's what I said too" he laughed. The two were still at the table, their ice cream finished a couple hours ago.

 "I hope this is okay to say, but I'm having a great time Liam" Zayn admitted, Liam giggling a bit.

 "So am I, I'm really happy you asked me out Zayn" he replied, Zayn smiling that smile again..

 "Honestly, I felt like a stalker or something. Always running into you at your job" Zayn admitted sheepishly. Liam couldn't help but chuckle.

 "Nah, you were too sweet to give off that type of vibe. If anything I was afraid I was being too forward when you asked for help" Liam said.

 "Really? I was glad you were though...it made me less nervous about talking to you" Zayn added.

 "Oh, I've been wanting to ask you, you mentioned you like drawing too but you still haven't gotten around to showing me your stuff" Zayn remarked, Liam laughing lightly.

 "You don't want to see all that do you?" he asked, Zayn's expression changed.

 "Of course I do Liam, I mean you enjoy what you draw right?" he asked, Liam nodding.

 "Then no worries, it doesn't need to be perfect to be good you know?" Zayn smiled, Liam feeling at ease.

 "I...have a few pictures on my phone" he mumbled, Zayn getting up and taking a seat next to him.

 "Well let's take a look then" he chuckled, Liam opened his gallery, feeling...more than comfortable sitting this close to Zayn.

 "Liam, what were you talking about? These are great" Zayn exclaimed,

 "I mostly do comic characters and related things" Liam remarked, swiping to the next picture.

 "You have a really cool shading technique" Zayn commented, zooming in a bit.

 "That's what I have the most trouble with" Liam admitted, knowing how hard it was. Zayn nodded,

 "I get you on that but your shading looks really cool, that dramatic lighting feel. But then a few pictures back you give off that soft lighting" Zayn went on, Liam smiling at him.

"What? Something on my face" Zayn asked, looking up at him.

 "No, just listening" Liam said softly, kinda hoping that made sense. They were close, Zayn chuckling a bit.

 "You really are cute Liam" he said,

 "Funny, I was just about to say the same about you" Liam replied, Zayn blushing a bit. Liam knowing his own face was red as well.

 "Next time we get together I'll show them to you in person. My photography skills aren't the best" he laughed,

 "Next time?" Zayn smiled, Liam stopping.

 "I mean...yeah...I just kinda thought..." he trailed off, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

 "Oh no Liam I didn't mean it like that. I want to see you again...a lot actually. I was just...happy you said so" Zayn rambled out,

 "I wanted to bring it up myself but...wasn't sure how _you_ felt" he laughed, Liam chuckling.

 "I am _definitely_ okay with seeing you more Zayn" he admitted, Zayn nodding happily. The sky was giving off an orange red glow, it was way later than Liam thought it was.

 "Sorry to say this Zayn but...I think we should go. I have a nine o clock shift tomorrow" he sighed, Zayn nodding and patting Liam's arm.

 "I guess we better" he remarked, they threw away their garbage and headed to the parking lot.

 "I'll talk to you later then?" Zayn asked hopefully, Liam nodding.

 "Of course Zayn" he smiled, talking a slight step forward.

 "Would a hug be out of line?" he asked softly, Zayn moving in to wrap his arms around Liam.

 "Not at all" Zayn chuckled, Liam feeling comfortable in his embrace, quickly hugging back. They stayed like for a little while. Zayn pulling back,

 "Okay, now I'll talk to you later" he smiled.

 "Count on it Zayn" Liam smiled, his heart beating a mile a minute. Even after he waved Zayn off from his car and began leaving, this giddy feeling was determined to stay. Not that Liam really wanted it to leave in the first place.

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam walked hand in hand through the parking lot to the small Italian restaurant.

 "Have you been here before babe?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah, though last time was around two months ago?" he answered. Zayn still couldn't believe how fast time flies. He and Liam had been dating for two and a half months now. He wouldn't trade it for anything, Liam was....amazing. He chuckled to himself, he was sure Harry was tired of hearing him list off everything he loved about Liam nearly every time they've hung out. 

 "He does the same about his boyfriend, so it's fine" Zayn thought lightly. Speaking of which, today he was finally getting to meet the mysterious boyfriend Louis. Same with Liam meeting Harry for the first time, well minus the art store. With all their work schedules they had a hard time finding a good time to be introduced. Liam had suggested the place where they would all meet, something about top tier service?

 "Harry said if we got here early to grab a booth and then wait" Zayn remarked, Liam nodding.

 "Sounds good, we are a bit early aren't we?" he chuckled.

 "You were the one that wanted to get a place to sit before dinner rush" Zayn replied jokingly, Liam swinging their hands a bit.

 "Well yeah, it'd be better than standing awkwardly waiting for someone to finish" he laughed, Zayn smiling at his boyfriend.

 "Honestly, that _could_ still happen" he offered seriously. Both exchanging serious looks before laughing.

 "Guess we'll find out" Liam sighed, opening the side door that lead to the dining room. Zayn noticed the seat yourself sign was still there. The two scanned the room, it was full but thankfully not packed. A few open tables and booths here and there.

 "I see a booth by the window" Liam pointed,

 "Good eyes Li" Zayn chuckled, both walking over to it. Zayn pulled his phone out to text Harry that they were there and where they were sitting.

 "Now we wait" Liam commented,

 "Yep, I wouldn't doubt if they got here within five minutes or so" Zayn replied. He noticed Liam looking a bit on edge.

 "Don't worry Li, no need to be nervous. Harry's not gonna bite your head off" Zayn said softly, rubbing Liam's hand from across the table.

 "I know" Liam replied, still sounding a bit nervous.

 "You're a real cutie when you're shy" Zayn winked, hoping to help him relax. Liam let out a laugh,

 "You're great Zayn" he smiled, Zayn blushing at his comment. His phone vibrated,

 "They're here, should be coming in now" Zayn read off. Honestly, he nervous about meeting Louis too.

 "Hello, I'm Niall your server for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" a blonde guy asked, Liam looking as if he was trying to stifle a laugh.

 "Niall I didn't know you were working tonight" Louis joked, walking to the table.

 "Wait, Louis? You're Harry is _this_ Harry?" Liam asked, looking dumbfounded.

 "Liam? You mean _you're_ Zayn's boyfriend?" Louis began, looking at Zayn.

 "So you're Louis? Nice to finally meet you" Zayn said, Louis offering a smile.

 "I'm here" Harry chuckled, walking up to the table.

 " _You're_ Harry? Louis' boyfriend?" Liam asked, looking shocked.

 "You've been friends with Zayn this _whole_ time?" Louis laughed, looking at Harry.

 "I actually met Liam at his job a while back...sorta" Harry chuckled sheepishly.

 "Hello I'm Niall I'll be your server" Niall repeated, looking rather frazzled himself.

 "So this whole time...we've all sorta knew each other?" Louis asked, sitting next to Liam.

 "You know, with camera phones _and_ the internet...I'm a bit disappointed we're all so shocked" Harry added,

 "Oh and this is our friend Niall, who wanted to meet both of you. Which is why we came here" Liam chuckled, Zayn and Harry waving.

 "On the plus side, introductions won't be that hard" Zayn joked, everyone agreeing.

 "Are you guys gonna get anything to drink or not?" Niall asked again, everyone laughing.

 "Why are you laughing you guys? I need to do my job" he sighed.

 

 

 

     

 

**Author's Note:**

> What an ending huh?  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
